


Come sconfiggere l'emicrania

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Come sconfiggere l'emicrania

"Ehi, Tony sei qui, ti stavo cercando" disse Steve allegro "Potresti fare più piano sono tre giorni che ho l'emicrania e non mi passa, e poi devo finire questo progetto che è sensibile al rumore" disse a bassa voce "Tesoro, il problema è che tu non dormi da tre giorni, dovresti dormire per bene" comunicò a voce bassa "Allora finisco un attimo questo e poi mi riposo un attimo sul divano del laboratorio" sorrise.  
Steve si parò davanti a lui che stava lavorando "Ho un laser in mano potrei farti male" lo avvisò Tony "No, hai un laser in mano e non dormi da 72 ore sei un pericolo per te stesso, e poi con l'emicrania che ti ritrovi dovresti solo pensare a rilassarti su un letto e dormire" gli disse Steve premuroso "Rogers, sto benissimo non c'è alcun bisogno di dormire". Steve gli tolse il laser di mano e se lo caricò di peso sulle spalle "No, tu vieni a dormire a letto, e ti facciamo passare quell'orrendo mal di testa" disse mentre andava verso la camera "O lo dici solo perchè ti sono mancato" disse Tony allusivo mentre stava ancora sulle spalle di Rogers "Devo dire che hai una spalla molto comoda, e questa visuale dall'alto non mi dispiace" disse come se fosse un bimbo sulle spalle del padre.  
Lo gettò sul letto, lo spogliò e poi gli mise il pigiama "Non puoi spogliarmi e poi rimettermi il pigiama non è molto carino da parte tua" disse Tony "Invece sì perchè devi dormire, piccolo genio", gli rimboccò le coperte "Ma se vuoi che dorma dovrai farmi rilassare e stancare prima" gli disse allusivo "Su, Stevie non vuoi divertirti con me? Quanto è passato dall'ultima volta che ti ho lasciato divertire?" gli chiese provocante togliendosi le coperte di dosso. Steve si mise vicino a lui "Ok, ci divertiremo, ma solo se mi garantisci che poi dormirai", Tony lo trascinò su di sé e lo baciò "Se lavorerai bene, sarò così stanco che mi addormenterò un secondo dopo" gli disse. Steve annuì ed accettò, gli tolse di nuovo il pigiama con cura e lentezza mentre iniziava a baciarlo dal collo lascivamente e continuare poi sul petto, dove si divertì anche a mordergli i capezzoli, Tony sorrise "Ne è passato di tempo da quando arrossivi anche solo un bacio" gli disse ironico mentre lo sentiva mentre lo continuava a toccare con forza, e lui cominciava a sussultare ad ogni tocco, quando arrivò a togliergli i pantaloni e gli slip lui era quasi completamente eccitato "Su da bravo Stevie aiutami a scaricarmi, magari mi aiuterà a far passare l'emicrania" gli disse per poi spingergli la testa in mezzo alle sue gambe, Steve sorrise e sbuffò un attimo e poi fece ciò che era stato richiesto, prese in bocca il pene di Tony e iniziò a succhiare le leccare con forza e voglia mentre gli massaggiava i testicoli con una mano, Tony iniziò a gemere quando sentiva la lingua di Steve sulla sua erezione. Rogers continuò nella sua opera con la bocca fino a sentirlo venire completamente nella sua bocca, ingoiò tutto, si pulì la bocca e poi baciò Tony sulle labbra "Ora che ti sei scaricato, tocca a me divertirmi" gli sussurrò roco e sensuale all'orecchio, Tony sorrise "Non vedo l'ora di lasciartelo fare", Steve spostò Tony in modo da rendergli più facile l'accesso e poi lo penetrò con forza e iniziò a spingersi dentro di lui sempre e sempre più forte,sentendo il suo uomo gridare il suo nome in modo indecente ed implorandolo di avere sempre di più, quando si sentì soddisfatto, fece di nuovo sdraiare Tony che si addormentò dopo poco stando accoccolato a Steve come se fosse un enorme orsacchiotto di peluche, il giorno dopo si svegliò allegro "Sì, venire a letto è un ottimo rimedio per la mia emicrania" disse Tony ironico.


End file.
